You'll Never See Me Cry
by youdontneedtokn0w
Summary: A short little story about what happens after Elsa and Anna return.


It was so early in the morning that the halls of the castle were only barely lit by the morning sunlight seeping in through the curtains. Carefully, Anna tiptoed accross the cold floor on her bare toes. She couldn't help but to smile as she felt the familiar feeling of pure and innocent excitement creep up her throat as she inched closer towards Elsa's door. She could hardly contain her excitement to see the queen. Now, for Anna, it was so hard to think of Elsa as anything but the Queen, because everything was back in place, and she was safe. They were both safe, in Anna's eyes. And having the queen back home made Anna happier than ever.

The young princess let out a nervous giggle as she finally stood in front of Elsa's tall bedroom door. Her hand slowly rose to reach for the door handle. Upon contact, a cold shiver strikes through Anna's entire body as her fingers rested on the knob. _It has to be unlocked. Please be unlocked. Please let me in, Elsa_. Her fingers twisted, asking permission to step into the room. A rush of relief flooded through Anna's body when the doorknob turned and the door quietly creaked open. Anna peeked her head in, and saw that Elsa was still asleep, laying on her side, her back towards the door.  
The young girl slipped inside quietly and closed the door behind her. There was a sweet scent in the air, and it soothed Anna. Elsa wasn't the only one who often held fear within her. Anna was often afraid of causing trouble for the two again. However, Elsa always seemed to find a way to calm Anna. Even if Elsa was in distraught herself, something about her was always comforting, but Anna could never figure out what it was.

Stepping father into the room, Anna soon reached the other side of the bed, and caught sight of Elsa's beautiful face. Anna couldn't help but notice how calm she looked now. Why can't she always look this peaceful? It broke Anna's heart how Elsa was so frightened by her powers. She understood Elsa's desire to protect her little sister, but why did she care so much? Anna simply looked over Elsa's face, and admired her fair skin, and her ever-so-slightly furrowed eyebrows while she's sleeping.

The tip of Elsa's nose twitched, but she did not awake. Anna stepped back nervously, almost knocking over a candle on the nightstand as she bumped into it. She scrambled to save the falling candle, and glanced back up to Elsa, whose eyes were still closed. Anna decided to sit on the rug below her feet beside her sister's bed. She didn't even know exactly what she was doing in Elsa's bedroom. Anna just simply couldn't bare the distance anymore. Now that she knew that they could be safe together, there's nothing to fear.  
The red haired girl played with the loose threads on the edge of the rug. As soon as Anna thought she had gotten away with not waking Elsa, she heard a soft hum. Anna's eyes flickered up to her sister, and found that icy blue eyes were watching over her.

"Good morning to you, too." She said, her voice gliding along the frigid air.  
"Elsa! I- Oh. Um... Good morning!" Anna stumbled to stand up again. Elsa wrapped herself tighter inside of the blankets on the bed and smiled lovingly.  
"It's not even morning yet, is it?" Elsa teased, closing her eyes again.  
"Almost!" Anna replied excitedly.  
Suddenly, Elsa opened her eyes. "I know that voice, that tone in your voice."  
"What do you mean?" Anna asked, as Elsa sat up tiredly.  
"You're up to something." Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up. She had on a soft blue night gown.  
Anna giggled. "No I'm not," she smiled. She wanted to sit down beside Elsa on her bed, but she figured that invading her personal space too soon after ten years of distance would be bothersome. So Anna remained standing still, which made Elsa even more suspicious.  
"Anna, you didn't organize a party for our return, did you? It's Sunday, we agreed on having the gates closed just this one day a week." Fear rose into Elsa's voice, as she felt the tips of her fingers growing icy. Her heart began to race and her skin began to crawl.  
"No, no one is stopping by," Anna said. She gave in and did sit next to Elsa, who had her hands cupping her forehead, her elbows resting on her knees. "It's okay, Elsa. No surprises, no parties, no people. I'm not sneaking anything behind your back, I promise." Anna rested a hand on her sisters shoulder.  
Elsa's arms fell back to her sides, and her hands rested on the bed. "Then why are you so excited? I heard the squeak in your voice, and don't think you can hide it." Elsa tried desperately to keep a serious tone, but she let out a laugh after the laugh sentence.  
The young girl remained quiet for a few seconds to take the time to simply look at her sister. It was something she was hardly ever able to do. "I'm just really glad that we can finally have a day together." Anna smiled at Elsa, and held her cold hand on top of the bed.  
"I am too," Elsa said, feeling her pulse gradually slowing down. A smile crept onto her face as well, as she felt Anna's warm hand on hers. "So, Anna," Elsa began, and she paused briefly to let Anna reply.  
"Hmm?" The younger girl leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder and grinned.  
"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to build a snowman this morning?" The older sister hummed softly, leaning her own head on Anna's. She locked her fingers with Anna's, a way to hold onto her tighter without completely making her go cold.

Little did Elsa know that Anna didn't mind her temperature at all, it was barely noticeable. Nothing was colder to Anna than not having her sister beside her.  
Anna pondered how she would answer Elsa's question. She shifted her head slightly, and leaned further into Elsa's neck, the tip of her nose just touching her sister's collarbone. "It never had to be a snowman, Elsa. That was never what I really wanted. I just wanted to see you."  
The words hit Elsa harder than anything else she's ever felt. She lifted her head to look at Anna, and when their eyes met, Elsa's heart dropped even further.  
"I wish you could have," Elsa finally said, barely audible.  
"What was it like alone?" The question exploded out of Anna, who sat up to turn toward Elsa. The older sister already felt guilty after being reminded of her past, and now she had to explain what it was like?  
"Alone... Here? Or on the mountain?" Elsa's voice was still so soft, practically a whisper. Even though her voice was shaking, she felt the need to answer any questions Anna had. She deserved to have them answered.  
"...Both." Anna finally spoke hesitantly.  
The sisters were still holding hands, but Elsa used her left hand to stroke Anna's bangs. "The amount of distance didn't matter. The pain of being alone in the castle was no different from what I felt hiding behind that door for years." The older sister tilted her head towards her bedroom door across the room as she explained. "It was unbearable." Elsa hung her head, and Anna blinked.  
"But, you said you were... 'alone and free.' Didn't that make you happy?"  
"Yes, but." Elsa choked on her own voice. "But..."  
Anna stroked her sister's arm, and waited for an answer patiently.  
"I was only 'happy' because I knew I couldn't hurt you. I was _free_ from the fear of hurting you."

A tear slowly fell from the corner of Elsa's eye. She glanced to her sister, at the blonde streak of hair that began at the right side of her hairline and traveled down her braid.  
"But I did hurt you. I have hurt you."  
Elsa's heart stopped beating, and everything went cold around her as she let go of Anna's hand. Her mouth slightly hung open, and that was all she could bare saying at the moment.  
Anna knew that Elsa was staring at the imaginary blonde streak in her hair; the blonde lock of hair that was now gone because she was completely thawed after saving Elsa. Slowly, Anna reached for her sisters hand, and held it delicately when they made contact.

"_Elsa_," Anna began nervously, seeing fear rise in the girl's bright blue eyes. "Touch my hair... please. Stroke the blonde lock of hair I have." The young girl stared straight into the eyes of the other, smiling softly. Anna let go of her sister's hand.

Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, all she could see was Anna's sweet face, and for a quick second she didn't even notice the blonde hair, until Anna bowed her head slightly, inviting her sister to touch her hair. Elsa's cold, shaking hand reached towards Anna's head, and when her fingers reached the lock, all of a sudden the blonde color was gone. The older sister flinched, frightened. Her breaths were choppy and shallow, and she took the time to blink a few times, fighting tears. She fully understood that it was all in her head, that Anna was in fact okay again. Her fear took control in that moment, but it was a reoccurring nightmare, the night Elsa accidentally striked Anna in the head. The true reason why Elsa was afraid of her powers. But now, Elsa knew she couldn't hurt Anna permantently anymore, because she loved her.  
Elsa's hand retreated from Anna's fully red-haired head, still shaking. Anna took her sister's hand in her own.

"It went away, right?" Anna asked, and Elsa quickly nodded.  
"I will make sure you are never scared again. I will be here for you all the time, Elsa," the young girl reminded her sister.  
"But what if you can't calm me down? What if I hurt you again?" The queen's voice cracked.  
Anna scowled slightly. She realized how much Elsa loved her, but also how difficult it was to love her.  
"Then I will make sure that you don't have a reason to be scared."  
After a few seconds of Elsa recollecting her emotions, she hugged Anna, especially for that last comment. Her arms wrapped around Anna's back tightly as she leaned on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said as they released their embrace. "I will try to keep it together." The sisters continued to lean on eachother.  
Anna tilted her head slightly. "I don't mind this at all. Elsa, I had trouble remembering what your voice sounded like through my childhood. I will tolerate you in any situation. But I won't just tolerate you, I will love you."  
Elsa let out a whimper and covered her mouth with her hand. Anna wrapped an arm around her, causing Elsa to rest her head under Anna's chin.  
"I don't deserve you."  
"Elsa-"  
"You waited so long for me. Anna, I just. I know it doesn't seem like it, but really l-"  
"Elsa. Save your breath, I know you love me. I see it in the way you _look_ at me. You don't need to prove it to me. You don't need to feel bad about the distance, I understand." Anna continued to stroke the locks of hair that fell in front of her sister's face as she hung her head and softly wept.  
"You certainly don't need to cry, either. It's just us here today. Only us, and everything is okay."

When Anna stepped into Elsa's room this morning, she didn't intend to have such an emotional conversation with her, but in a way, she liked it. She felt as if she had finally come to some closure with her sister.

Elsa didn't speak, for she was focusing more on not freezing the entire room in Anna's presence. The two grew silent, but it was a comfortable silent, as if they were having a conversation without making a sound. Instead, as they sat upon the queen's bed, they watched the sky turn into a lighter shade from Elsa's window, with a dark pink coloring the thin clouds. Anna's heart was flying. The day had just barely begun, and her and Elsa had grown even closer. She was holding Elsa, comforting Elsa. It was as if Anna were still sleeping; this felt like a dream.  
After a few minutes, the older girl shifted her position, as Anna warmly watched her, until Elsa leaned her head against Anna's temple. Elsa hardly felt cold at all anymore.  
Anna could see from the corner of her eye that her sister was smirking. Elsa pressed her forehead against Anna's temple, but Anna turned her head slightly so their foreheads met. It was then that Anna knew Elsa was at ease again, and she was almost laughing.

"The sky is awake, so we're awake..." Elsa's smile grew wider with each word she spoke.  
The sisters spokein unison, "So we need to play."

_To be continued..._


End file.
